Blackout
by The Daughter of Hermes
Summary: West Chester experiences a blackout while Katie is assigned to write an english book report. Hannah has to pay Katie to leave the house. Sean decides to loot the mall with his friends during the blackout but Elizabeth spoils Sean's fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Blackout**_

_**Summary: West Chester experiences a blackout while Katie is assigned to write a english report and Hannah has to pay her to leave the house while Sean decides to loot the mall with his friends during the blackout but Elizabeth spoils Sean's fun.**_

_Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the plot or _Journey to the Center of The Earth, I just own Katie Tran.

Trevor was in the kitchen making grilled cheese for his lunch until Sean barges in the kitchen wearing Max's clothes. Trevor laughed.  
"Sean, Why are you wearing your Dad's clothes?" asked Trevor

"What do you think? My mother is an idiot, She mixed up all the laundry and accidentally put Dad's clothes with my clothes." replied Sean

"Where's your Mom and Dad?" asked Trevor

"Oh, you mean Dumb and Dumber? Yeah, they went out to IKEA to buy new furniture for their bedroom" replied Sean

Hannah walked in with a basket of fresh laundry and put it on the kitchen table and buts into the conversation.

"Sean, Why do you keep insulting your parents?" asks Hannah

"Cause it's fun and now if you'll excuse me, I have to go change my clothes before mom the dumbass mixes up ALL of my clothes" replies Sean

Meanwhile, Katie was up in her bedroom, sitting at her desk writing her book report for Trevor's english class. Hannah opens the door and walks in with Katie's clean laundry and places it on her bed.

"Hey Katie, Whatcha doing?" asked Hannah

"My book report sooo Trevor doesn't give me an F" Katie replied with a smile

"Are you always worried about your grades?" asked Hannah

"Uh, Yeah!" replied Katie

Hannah sighed. "Katie, When i was your age, i worried about my grades too but i made time for some fun. So take a break from the report."

"Hannah, If i finish the report now, i can have my fun so i don't finish the report at the last minute" said Katie

Hannah walks over and grabs the computer. "Katie, come with Me and Elizabeth on a girls night out tonight"

"Can someone get a bat and beat me to death PLEASE!!!" shouts Katie

Hannah groans. "Your hopeless Katie."

Katie sighed. "Fine Fine! I'll come with you guys, Just give me the computer back.. And pay me $400"

Hannah scoffs. "What! What do you need $400 dollars for?"

"Hand it over blondie and no one gets hurt" retorted Katie

Hannah sighed and grabbed her wallet out of her front pocket and grabbed her mastercard and haned it over to Katie.

"Here, you can use my mastercard an ONLY spend $400 dollars and i WILL know if you spent more than that when i get the bill" lectured Hannah

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah Yeah blondie. Are you through with your lecture?"

Hannah groaned. "Just don't run up the card. Can you do that?"

"Sure" replied Katie

Later that day, Elizabeth and Max returned back to the house, into the kitchen with the new furniture, Max was carrying the boxes of furniture while Elizabeth was carrying bags and bags of clothes.

"Hey Elizabeth" greeted Trevor

"Heeeyy Trevor" Elizabeth greeted back

"How was the shopping?" asked Trevor

"Fine, I Got me some new clothes, a bed, dresser and a vanity" replied Elizabeth

"Sean complained that you mixed up his clothes and he wore Max's clothes and then called you two Dumb and Dumber." said Trevor

"Really?" questioned Elizabeth

"Yup" replied Trevor

"What's wrong with that boy?" asked Max

"Your son is growing up" replied Trevor

"Well, my son is grounded" said Elizabeth

"What? For you mixing up his laundry?" asked Trevor

"No, For calling me and Max 'Dumb and Dumber'" replied Elizabeth "His punishment, No T.V for a week"

Sean walked into the kitchen finally wearing his own clothes. Elizabeth and Max turns over to Sean.

"Sean, Your grounded" said Elizabeth

"What?! What, For you mixing up my clothes?!" exclaimated Sean.

"No! For calling me and your mother 'Dumb and Dumber'" said Max

"What? You can't take a joke?" asked Sean

"No!" shouts Max

"You always have to take everything seriously?" asks Sean

"Uh, Yeah" replied Elizabeth

Sean rolled his eyes and shakes his head


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blackout**_

_**Summary: West Chester experiences a blackout while Katie is assigned to write a english report and Hannah has to pay her to leave the house while Sean decides to loot the mall with his friends during the blackout but Elizabeth spoils Sean's fun.**_

_Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the plot or Journey to the Center of The Earth, I just own Katie Tran._

A Few hours later, Katie and Elizabeth were in Elizabeth's new room getting ready for the girl's night out with Hannah.

"Where are we gonna go?" asks Katie

"A Nightclub" replies Elizabeth

"Aren't you supposed to be 18 and over?" asked Katie

"Actually, It's a girls night club for all ages and alcohol is NOT served" replied Elizabeth

"_Great, A Place that doesn't serve Alcohol, I wanted me a beer!_" thought Katie

Katie puts on new glittered up long-sleeved black shirt with slits on the sleeves up to the elbows, a jean skirt just above the knees and sliver high-heels. Elizabeth looked stunned.

"Wow! You look great!" complimented Elizabeth

"Thanks" said Katie

Meanwhile, Hannah was downstairs in the kitchen pacing and looking at her watch. "Come on Elizabeth, Katie!! Lets go!!"

The two rushed down the stairs ready to go. The boys jaws dropped and so did their food. Sean was the first to speak.  
"Goddamn, You look hot!" shouted Sean

"Oh, Now you've done it" said Max

"What did i do?" asked Sean

"Yeah, Max. What did he do?" asks Trevor

"Oh well" sighed Max

The three girls headed out to the night club leaving the boys at home to do what they want. Three hours later, Sean listening to his IPOD music upstairs in his bedroom that looks like 'Hurricane Katrina' struck the room. Max walked in and looked surprised.

"Whoa-ho Sean, Your room looks like that 'Hurricane Katrina' hit it" says Max

"I Love my mess and i wish it was messier" replied Sean

Max sighed and shaked his head. "Can you clean your room please?"

"No" replies Sean

Meanwhile, The girls were at the mall shopping for new clothes. Purely at the same time, Trevor drops off Sean at the mall to be with his friends. Back at the clothing store, Elizabeth was looking for a swanky new shirt until.. Bam! The lights go out. Sean's lost with his friends and the girls leave the store and reunite with Sean.

"Sean!" shouts Elizabeth

"Mom!" shouts Sean

Sean and Elizabeth hugged, His friends behind him snickered. Sean let go of his mother and turned over to his friends.

"If you got a problem with that, when that's too bad, assholes" said Sean

His friends groaned. "C'mon Sean, hugging your mother infront of us is real weird"

"And i suppose you don't hug your momma infront of us?" asks Sean

His friend groaned. "No". Sean's friend Jason decides to loot the mall and brings Sean, Katie and everyone along to go looting and have the "Blackout Sale".

"Yo Sean, Katie. Wanna go on the blackout sale?" asked Jason

"Sheyea" replied Sean

Katie looked confused. "What's the blackout sale?"

"We loot stores" replies Sean

"Oh No Sean! You are not going looting around the mall" warned Elizabeth

"Come on Mom! You NEVER let me have fun. You won't let me shoot herion, you won't let me have unprotected sex, i can't join a gang, you won't let me carry a gun, i can't smoke crack, you won't let me drink alcohol, and you sure as hell won't be naked in my own room and the one time we finally have a blackout you won't let me go loot" complained Sean

"Oh, Now you suppose that im a bad mom" shouted Elizabeth

"Yup!" Sean replied with a smile

Hannah turned over to Elizabeth. "C'mon Elizabeth! Let the boy have his fun with his friends"

"No, I don't want my baby boy in jail" protested Elizabeth

"Does he look like a baby now?" asked Hannah

"No" Elizabeth replied sadly

Sean and his friends walk away and start looting the mall. Meanwhile at home, Max was busy cleaning up the kitchen while Trevor was looking for a new scientifical theory in the comforts of his own living room-- WITHOUT HIS ELECTRONICS.

"Hey Max!" shouted Max

Max stopped cleaning and walked into the living room and proceed toward Trevor. "Yeah?"

"Did we come from a tribe of nincompoops?" asked Trevor

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" asks Max

"I Found our family tree and i just found out that some of our ancestors had I.Q's as low as 30" replied Trevor

"Well, everyone, including Sean does think we come from a tribe of nincompoops" says Trevor

Max looked confused and shocked as to what he just heard from his own blood brother, Max thinks that this is pure bullshit and fucking crap. Max, being married to Elizabeth Johnson and having a son making his whole life goddamn fucking better. Trevor's side, He being married to Hannah Assgeirsson and NO children would make his life more hell if he ever had kids.

"Why would our Ancestors have I.Q's as low as 30?" asked Trevor

"I Have no Idea. I'll figure this out when we get our power supply back" replied Trevor


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blackout**_

_**Summary: West Chester experiences a blackout while Katie is assigned to write a english report and Hannah has to pay her to leave the house while Sean decides to loot the mall with his friends during the blackout but Elizabeth spoils Sean's fun.**_

_Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the plot or Journey to the Center of The Earth, I just own Katie Tran._

Everyone is finally back in the house and bored. Katie is sitting on the ottoman, Sean and the boys were on the couch, Hannah is sitting on the chair and Elizabeth is on the arm rest of the chair. Elizabeth starts to bitch at Sean.. even though it's dark. She begins to rant.

"Sean, You just had to go loot the mall didn't you? All you care about is ME!! ME!! ME!! ME!! ME!! You broke the law by stealing all that stuff, killed all the mall cops and do you realize that you are on America's Most Wanted. That goes for you too Katie!"

"No" The two said innocently

Max cackled at them. Elizabeth turned to him. "Shut up Max!" She yelled.

Hannah looked angry and dissapointed at them. "Sean, Katie. Do you realize that the cops are looking for you?"

Sean played dumb to fool the adults. "Uh, I don't know; We just blamed Jason"

Max looked stunned. "You blamed your closest friend?"

"Yup" Sean replied with a smile

Trevor's eyes widen and looked surprised. "What the heck is wrong with you!!"

"Nothin'" replied Katie

Meanwhile, Max was developing a new theory, In the kitchen-- while eating Lemon Meringue Pie. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, crossed her arms and sighed.  
"Max, What are you doing?" she asked

"Uh, Making up a new scientific theory" he replied

"Where did you get that pie?" asked Elizabeth

"Uh, Katie" replied Max "Duh!"

"Katie?" questioned Elizabeth

Katie walked into the kitchen holding a tray of Lemon Meringue Pie. "Lemon Meringue Pie! Get Your free Lemon Meringue Pie!"

Max looked toward Elizabeth. "Does that answer your question?--- honey?"

Elizabeth looked over at Katie and shook her head. "Katie, How did you make that pie?--- _WITHOUT THE OVEN?_"

Katie rolled her eyes in obviousness. "Sean let me use the barbeque"

Elizabeth's eyes widen and she looked stunned. "THE BARBEQUE!! WE DON'T MAKE PIES WITH THE BARBEQUE NIMROD!!"

Sean walked into the kitchen holding a tray of Lemon Meringue Pie. "Lemon Meringue Pie! Get Your free Lemon Meringue Pie!". After that, He stumbled and the pie flew onto Elizabeth. Max laughed his sorry head off. She scratched the pie off her face and well.. most on all of her anyway.

"SEAN! KATIE!" yelled Elizabeth

Katie and Sean made a comic gulp and ran for it before she could attack them. _What a shock? Eh?_ Max continued laughing and the, He ran for it and Elizabeth came after him.

Later, Everyone was gathered outside at the picnic benches with a feast of food on top.

"Ok Guys! Dig In!" Trevor shouted happily.

Elizabeth groaned. "I can't eat anymore chocolate ice cream, It's going straight to my thighs"

"This would better if i were looting" muttered Sean

Hannah groaned. "Once again Sean, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO LOOT!"

Sean shook his head. "For god sakes, Im 13! Can you give a white guy a break?"

Max groaned. "No!"

Katie sighed. "I can't eat anymore rice, It's going directly to my butt"

Sean giggled. "Thats why your pants are so tight"

Katie slapped Sean across the head. "Ow!" he yelled.


End file.
